A Frozen Moment
by litlgaurdian
Summary: An attempt to destory coach Sylvester turns against Mckinley's newest head cheerleader. Her punishment she has taken silently for weeks. Until now.


(A/N) I have had this scene stuck in my head for almost a week now. Finally forced it into paper. Hope you enjoy. This'll probably be my only one-shot but I just can't shake the pictures in my head. Takes place a few weeks after the episode "Mash off"

* * *

><p>A frozen moment<p>

She didn't have anything to say to him. Just one look at his funny looking face and she wanted to break it. She would make him hurt, make him cry, make him bleed. She would destroy him. but when she found him, alone in the crowded halls for the first time, she would have her chance.

She grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him to look at her then pushed him hard into the locker. The metal doors crashed loudly as his head hit them. He only gazed back in shock for a moment, not able to speak before she did.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" She demanded. "Why did you go talk to my parents?"

"I was only trying to help." Kurt told her. "Part of this is because of me anyway."

"Because of you? What do you have to do with anything?" She pushed him back into the lockers again. "I had enough to deal with now that my parents knew. . . knew about everything."

"Look Santana," The boy composed himself fairly well for someone facing her while she was angry, "I know this must be difficult for you. Your parents just need to understand. What happened isn't a bad thing. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are like this."

"I am _not_ ashamed of anything." She said.

"Then why didn't you tell them yourself? Why did you wait until some commercial did if for you? Why didn't you tell them about Brittany?"

Hearing that she slapped him with enough force that her own hand stung "_You_ told them about her. I didn't have anything to do with it."

"See, more secrets." He raised his hand to his injury. She wished she saw tears in his eyes. Or fear. Something, anything, to tell her he was regretting what he had done. But he saw nothing of the sort. He stood bravely. For once she hated that warbler boy too. This was his fault for stuffing him with all that talk of courage. "And with them you'll never get anywhere."

"I couldn't tell them."

"And why? You liking girls isn't a bad thing."

"Well it is to them." She sighed, "at least with the ad they didn't know how far I had gone. They didn't know I was in love too. And you had to go tell them. Why?"

"You can't hide this forever."

"I was doing just fine. And now you've ruined everything."

"And how? Now you don't have to hide anymore. You should be grateful."

"Because they blame _her." _She growled through clenched teeth. She could not say why she did not hit him again. She knew she wanted to so badly. "They're telling me it's Brittany's fault that I am this way."

"But that's not true."

"Do they care? Now they think they can fix me." She swore against herself. She was supposed to have driven him to tears. Now she felt her own forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You're not broken, Santana. Just different than them." Kurt boldly reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, "And they shouldn't think they can change that. They'll only make things worse. Besides, they can't make you stop liking someone. What's the worse they can do?"

She hesitated. Then hit him a second time. Close to his ear she smiled seeing a single drop of blood where her nails had cut him. "My dad took a job offer halfway across the world the day you came over two weeks ago. I didn't think he was going to actually do it, but he is."

"So he's trying to separate you. Parents try what they can. That doesn't mean it will work. Besides, you have time. Go spend it with Brittany while you-"

"I leave _tomorrow." _She was going to say more, probably some insult against him, but was stopped by the sound of something breaking. Both arguing teens looked up and saw pieces of hardened clay scattered across the floor. The painted clay gave gray powder on the place where impact was made. Standing before the shattered statue a girl stood almost frozen, her hands still poised in air where she had been just holding the clay figure.

"Brittany?" The girl didn't say anything. Only shook her head and ran down an adjacent hallway. Instantly Santana forgot her hatred for Kurt and ran after her, calling her name. Only once she had to stop, carelessly pushing one of the teachers aside as they stood in her way.

The chase led outside where the cold instantly bit her bare legs and arms where her cheerleading uniform did not cover. She did not hesitate to step out though, where the wind was strong and a thin layer of snow coated the ground evenly. The only indentations in the snow were from Brittany's footsteps. Santana followed, knowing where they lead.

She found the blond cheerleader sitting on a wooden bench beside the track. Her arms wrapped around herself as she cried. Santana stopped, still a few feet away. "Brittany come on. Come back inside."

"You're leaving." She muttered. Her embrace tightened.

"I didn't want to." Santana told her, "I just have to."

"You could have at least told me." A tear fell from her blue eyes.

"Brittany stop." Santana took the last few steps towards her and knelt in front of her in the snow. She took hold of her hands and held them tight. "Don't cry."

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I . . . I couldn't." Santana shed her tear as well, "I wanted to, I swear I did, but I couldn't."

"Why? You didn't think I'd want to know?"

"No, that's not it."

"You didn't care."

"I love you." Brittany's eyes met hers for the first time and Santana's voice caught in her throat for a moment. She sat back on her heels and dropped her gaze to her hands. "I couldn't stand to look at you . . . and tell you that I'd never see you again. I don't want to loose you. I don't want to go."

Brittany didn't answer, just slid off the bench kneeling in front of her friend. She pulled one of her hands away from Santana and placed it on her cheek, wiping her tears away with her thumb. Santana placed her hand over hers, her eyes closing as she savored her incredibly warm touch in the cold. She opened her mouth to whisper something, but no sound, no words came as she felt the warmth of Brittany's lips against her own. Her arms wrapped around the slim figure of the woman she loved and returned her kiss.

The two remained there for many moments more. How many, none could say, for there they stayed. Time was lost to them. For in this short time had stopped, the moment had frozen just as the snow they knelt in.


End file.
